I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brush assemblies and, more particularly, to a brush assembly for a brush of the type used in an automotive car wash.
II. Description of Related Art
There are many automotive car washes throughout the country. Many, if not all, of these car washes utilize one or more cylindrical brushes which are rotatably driven against the vehicle in order to clean the vehicle of dirt and debris.
These previously known cylindrical brushes typically comprise a cylindrical drum which may, itself, be constructed from several segments which are then secured to a hub. The hub is then rotatably driven thus rotatably driving the drum about its axis.
These previously known drums further include a plurality of circumferentially spaced channels formed along the outer periphery of the drum. Each channel is generally cylindrical in cross-sectional shape and includes an elongated slot extending along its length.
A brush segment is then secured to each of the drum channels so that the brush segments, together with the drum, form the brush assembly. Each brush segment, furthermore, includes a cloth or synthetic material and is then attached to a retainer having a cylindrical section which is slidably received within the cylindrical channel on drums. The retainer thus allows the brush segments to pivot somewhat within their respective drum channels and still secure and retain the brush segments to the drum.
The previously known brush assemblies thus allow the brush segments to be replaced individually as required or, to eventually replace all the brush segments in accordance with a maintenance schedule. Such brush segments do become worn out and fray after extended use.
One disadvantage of these previously known brush assemblies, however, is that the slight pivoting of the brush segment retainers within their individual drum channels abrades away portions of the drum during extended use. This is particularly true when the drum is constructed of a relatively soft material, such as aluminum, and grit or other debris becomes entrapped between the brush segment retainer and its associated drum channel.
After prolonged use, the drum channels become so abraded and distorted that it is necessary to replace the entire drum. Replacement of the drum, however, is not only expensive, but also time consuming and results in extensive downtime for the car wash.